Let It Snow
by XoJonasLoveroX
Summary: During a snow ball fight Ned and Moze find a little more than they bargained for! NOZE!


Let It Snow

"MOZE! MOZE! GET UP! IT'S A SNOW DAY!" Moze threw the covers off her head to see Ned standing there dressed from head-to-toe in his snow gear. The only visible part of him that was showing was his eyes.

"MOZE, COME ON! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF BED! IT'S A SNOW DAY!" Ned just kept screaming. Moze knew that if she didn't get out of bed now he would never go away.

"Okay! I'm out of bed now, are you happy?" She asked, untangling herself from her comforter, "What's so special about this snow day anyway?"

"This!" Moze didn't even have time to blink before she was smacked in the face when a cold, wet snow ball.

"NED BIGBY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Moze yelled so loud it seemed like the house shook. Although Ned didn't seem to care because he was laughing as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

Moze sprinted after him jumping down two stairs at a time. She ripped open the front door only to be face-to- face with the bitter cold and pile of snow in her front yard. She stood on her porch looking for Ned but not a single person was in sight.

She was about to go back in house figuring Ned was too afraid to show his face again when a snowball came flying out of nowhere impaling her in the side of her head.

"NED!" She screamed, he was on the side of her house hiding behind a huge snow fort with a mountain full of snow balls at his side.

"Come on, Moze, let's have a snow ball fight." He smirked. Moze was standing on her porch in her Mickey Mouse pajamas and bunny slippers on. She also had no way of defending herself from the snow balls that would come flying her way.

"You wouldn't." She glared at Ned while she slowly backed up towards the door.

"I think I would." He laughed and immediately started throwing snow balls at her.

The snowballs were coming faster than she thought, she kept getting hit with one after another. She tried running away but she ended up falling face first in the snow. This only made Ned laugh harder.

"Alright Ned Bigby, this means war." Ned tried not to look scared but Moze could see right through it.

She picked up some snow and threw it at him, "Yea, you better be scared."

She ran in the house while he reloaded snow balls.

It took Moze about 5 minutes to get her sweatshirt, snow pants, coat, hat, gloves, scarf, and boots on. She snuck out through the backyard where Ned couldn't see her and began to build her own fort. She stocked up on as many snowballs as she could and she built her fort big enough to hide her completely.

She waited for the perfect moment to yell out, "EAT SNOW, BIGBY." Before whipping snow balls at him like crazy.

It took Ned a moment to recover but once he did there was no stopping the snowballs he was throwing. Snow balls were flying left and right; some hitting Ned, some hitting Moze, others hitting the houses, cars, mailboxes, and garbage cans that surrounded the neighbor hood.

The fight lasted about 45 minutes and once it ended neither Ned nor Moze could move from the spot they were laying.

"So, truce?" Ned asked.

"Are you kidding? I totally kicked your butt." Moze argued.

"Please!"Ned scoffed, "If anyone won it was me."

"Whatever!" Moze laughed, "The mailbox has better aim than you do! I don't think you hit me once!"

"Fine, miss i-can-beat-anyone-at-anything, double or nothing." Ned said, "Who ever can make the best snow angel wins."

"You're on." Moze said, never turning down a competition

"Alright, why don't you let me go first." Ned said, "So I can show you what the perfect snow angel looks like."

Mozeheld back her laughter as Ned fell to the ground, spread his arms and legs out, and began to wave them around wildly.

"See, you've got to get your arms up really high so it looks like the angel can fly." Ned said admiring his angel.

"mhmm." Moze said, fearing that if she spoke she would start laughing and she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Alright, hot shot its your turn." Ned glared at her.

She smirked as she laid down and started to imitate what Ned was doing early.

"No, no, no." Ned cried, "You're doing it all wrong! Your arms need to be higher! Angels fly! By the way yours is looking right now I don't think it would ever be able to lift off the ground!"

"Shut up! It looks fine!" Moze defended herself.

"Are you kidding? That's the worst angel I've ever seen!" Ned shouted.

Moze glared at him and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" He cried , as he fell and landed on top of her.

Both Ned and Moze were blushing like crazy.

"Sorry." Ned whispered.

"No it was my fault." Moze whispered back, "After all I was the one that kicked you."

They starred at each other for what seemed like forever before Ned finally had the courage to lean down and gently kiss her.

"So truce?" Ned asked again, his lips inches away from hers.

"truce is good." Moze replied.

Ned smiled and kissed her again. Maybe this snow day didn't turn out to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N- THIS IS MY FIRST NED AND MOZE ONE SHOT PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK !!! I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND STACY WHO GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE IT!!!! **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**MUCH LOVE**

**XOJONASLOVEROX!!!:)**


End file.
